


And the Darkness Spoke Thus

by shipNslash



Series: I’m Gonna Love Ya Till the Heavens Stop the Rain [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Alive Dave, Dave lives, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Drugs, Falling In Love, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, SWEET BOYS, Suicidal Thoughts, This isn’t that dark, Time Travel, Vietnam War, Violence, War, five things, it’s mostly fluff, powers, talking with ghosts, very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipNslash/pseuds/shipNslash
Summary: “Well, yeah, but... I’m all...” Klaus gestures first to himself. “And you’re all,” and then he makes a sweeping gesture over Dave’s general presence, from his tidy appearance to his blue eyes to his soft smile.Dave frowns. “I’m not all apple pies and picket fences, Klaus,” he says in that frustratingly casual voice of his. “If anything, you should find yourself some different friends here in camp.”~Five times Dave thinks he isn’t good enough for Klaus and the one time Klaus makes his opinion on the matter very clear.





	And the Darkness Spoke Thus

**Author's Note:**

> Is third in the series but the dates cover time gaps from be first two entries. Can be read as the third entry or as its own.
> 
> Enjoy some more of my boys!

~_~_~_~

 

 

 _~ One ~_ _Klaus’_ _6th_ _day_ _in_ _Vietnam_ _~_

 

 

Klaus is in Vietnam. In 1968. In the middle of an active fucking war zone. He’d almost think that he’s finally cracked and is rocking back and forth in a mental institution somewhere if it weren’t for...

 

For Dave. Tall, blue-eyed, and soft hearted, Dave is not the type of person Klaus would dream up. He’s just too... well, Dave. He’s unlike anyone that Klaus has ever met. Kind without being a push over, funny without being mean, and brave without being stupid. He’s exactly what Ben has always told Klaus to look for in a man.

 

And speaking of, Ben isn’t around anymore, which leaves nobody to nag at him for swiping some sweet, sweet opioids from the medical tent. Dave catches Klaus sneak the pill bottles in but he either doesn’t care enough to report him or has enough social skills to know when to mind his own business.

 

Klaus, unfortunately, does not have those same social skills.

 

“No letters?” He questions Dave that night when they’re the only two soldiers not to get something at mail call.

 

Dave shrugs and keeps shuffling the deck of cards in his hands. “Guess nobody back home is interested in shitty food, bad weather, and dead Congs.”

 

Klaus winces. “Sorry, I-” He’s immediately cut off by a frowning Dave.

 

“I’m sorry, that was rude,” he apologizes. “I’m normally not touchy about it, I don’t know where that came from.”

 

“Maybe my prying?” Klaus offers with a good natured smile.

 

Dave snorts and sets aside his cards to light a smoke. “I don’t have a lot of family,” he explains, voice overly casual. “And the family I do have doesn’t care.”

 

Klaus swallows and shifts his weight. He feels thrown off his rhythm, unused to being made uncomfortable. He usually beats people to it. “I’m, uh, I’m sorry?”

 

“Don’t be sorry,” Dave says and points out, “you didn’t get anything either.”

 

“Well, yeah, but... I’m all...” Klaus gestures first to himself. “And you’re all,” and then he makes a sweeping gesture over Dave’s general presence, from his tidy appearance to his blue eyes to his soft smile.

 

Dave frowns. “I’m not all apple pies and picket fences, Klaus,” he says in that frustratingly casual voice of his. “If anything, you should find yourself some different friends here in camp.”

 

That throws Klaus for a loop. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Dave is all charming smiles and gentle words of encouragement and Klaus is twitchy hands and neurotic behavior. Dave is a nice, normal man and for him to say that Klaus should find different friends-

 

“Oh.” He sits up a little straighter and glares. “If you don’t want me following you around anymore, you could just say,” Klaus mutters. “You don’t have to try and scare me off.”

 

“What, that’s not-” Dave scrambles up and stops Klaus’ attempt at an exit with a large, gentle hand.

 

He slaps the hand away even though he really, really wants it to keep touching him. “I don’t need pity.”

 

“That’s not it!” Dave protests. “I- Klaus, I love hanging out with you. I just meant that I’m kind of a mess and you might be able to find friends with less... issues.”

 

Klaus rolls his eyes and huffs. “Issues? You think I’m worried about a few issues?” He clarifies, holding out his hands to the side as if for inspection.

 

Dave plays along and steps back to take in Klaus with a faux-dramatic expression of concentration on his face. He taps his chin with the hand not clutching his cigarette and lets his eyes slowly drift over Klaus.

 

What’s he seeing? Klaus’ dilated pupils? His fifty years out of fashion goatee and hair cut? His odd, even for his own time, palm tattoos?

 

Whatever he sees, though, makes Dave quickly break character and smile. He holds out his smoke to Klaus in offering and the skinny man accepts mostly on instinct, sucking down deeply. “Do I pass?” He mutters around the cigarette.

 

“As long as you don’t mind being pals with a fella who’s a little off his rocker,” Dave quips.

 

Klaus blows out a practiced ring of smoke and smirks. “Oh, Davey, you’re the only one I wanna pal around with.”

 

 

 _~_   _Two_ ~  _Klaus’_ _24th_ _Day_ _in_ _Vietnam_ _~_

 

 

Klaus Hargreeves is an expert at seduction. It’s an art form he’s perfected after over a decade of securing one night stands in order to have a bed to sleep in and he’s good at it. He knows exactly how wide to spread his legs to draw a man’s eye, how often and how long to touch a girl’s waist to get her wanting more and, above all else, he can always tell exactly how much attention a person is craving.

 

Dave craves every second of Klaus’ attention.

 

Klaus is used to being the one scrambling for another’s recognition and to be on the receiving end of someone else’s infatuation is... exhilarating.

 

“Tell me about your life state side,” Dave asks him one day from where they’re slouched in the back row of a debriefing.

 

Klaus shifts closer so that he can whisper into Dave’s ear, letting his beard scratch against the other man’s skin for the briefest of moments. “There’s nothing to share, really.”

 

“No...?” Dave swallows and looks around the crowded tent. “No girlfriend? Or...?”

 

Klaus smirks. “No. Nothing like that. You?” He asks in return.

 

“No, nobody,” Dave answers, cheeks going a little red.

 

Klaus feels his heart squeeze in his chest; nothing is cuter than Dave blushing. “Are you sure? Why do you look so suspicious then?” He elbows Dave gently in the ribs. “No lady friend back home, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief and waiting for her long lost love to return?”

 

He must say it a little too loudly because someone a row up shushes them rudely.

 

“Sorry,” Dave whispers apologetically even as Klaus sticks his tongue out childishly.

 

Laughing behind his hand, Dave grabs Klaus by the elbow and tugs him out of the tent, whispering, “it’s almost over anyways.”

 

They break out of the muggy tent and into the muggy outside, relief seemingly impossible to find in the dense jungle. They start roughing housing with each other as they make their way across the deserted camp and Klaus relishes in every touch, every shove and pull and bump.

 

“You’re so much fun,” he manages around a laugh. “I can’t believe you don’t have somebody back in the states dreaming about you.”

 

Dave rolls his eyes, that intoxicating blush reappearing. “Gees, let it go.”

 

“I can’t, teasing you is just too much fuuuun,” Klaus sings, purposefully tripping so that Dave has to take his entire weight.

 

Dave grunts but doesn’t complain. “Well, there’s not much to tease me about. I don’t have -I’ve never- had anybody waiting for me,” he says easily as he levers Klaus onto his own feet.

 

“That’s...” Klaus is almost, almost, distracted by the proximity of Dave’s face; they’ve been dancing around each other for days and he wonders if tonight will be the night they finally kiss... But then Dave’s words register. “Wait, wait, wait,” he blurts out, throwing his hands up. “Did you just say... you’ve never dated anybody? Ever?!”

 

Dave’s whole face goes tomato red and he ducks to hide in his shoulder. “When you say it like that, it sounds pathetic.”

 

“Wait, no, that’s not what I meant,” Klaus stammers. “I’m not exactly a shining example of healthy adult relationships myself, it’s just... you’re so...” He trails off, unsure of what about Dave just screams ‘well adjusted’. Probably the blue eyes.

 

The other man shrugs and sticks his hands into his pockets. “I’m just... me. People don’t normally find me interesting for more than a night. Not like you,” he whispers, eyes quickly scanning Klaus. “Everything about you is so... vibrant. Exciting. Beautiful.”

 

Klaus’ mouth drops open. “Dave, you’re the first person I’ve ever- well...”

 

“Hargreeves, Katz!” Comes a sharp shout. “Since you decided you didn’t need the briefing, you’re on first patrol!”

 

Dave nods immediately. “Yessir!” He yells and promptly heads for the check-in point, leaving Klaus to scramble after him.

 

He sighs as he follows, feelings at war in his chest. On one hand, he’s practically drunk on the though that Dave thinks so highly of him. On the other, he is heart broken over the thought that Dave thinks so little of himself. Oh well. Leave is in two days and then he’ll have a whole week to show Dave exactly how exciting he thinks the other man is.

 

 

 _~_   _Three_ ~  _Klaus’_ _109th_ _Day_ _in_ _Vietnam_ _~_

 

 

Klaus and Dave have officially been a couple for over ten weeks, making an active war zone home to both of their most successful relationships.

 

They get along better than any couple he’s ever seen, including the fake ones on television- and yet, they don’t know all that much about each other. Klaus’ reason for keeping secrets are pretty important, in his opinion; being a child-superhero-turned-homeless-junkie who talks to dead people and time travels isn’t exactly first date material. It seems that everything Dave wants to keep to himself, though, stems from some kind of embarrassment. Klaus’ theory is proven correct one evening when the two men are stargazing on top of a supply van, Klaus pointing out constellations and Dave ‘hm’ing in interest.

 

“And that’s- that one there? Those are the libra scales, which is my sign.” He points and Dave tilts his head so that he can see.

 

When he finds it, he lifts his own hand and traces it with his finger. “You know so much,” he says, tone fascinated.

 

Klaus shrugs. “I guess, considering I never actually graduated from high school.”

 

“What?!” Dave gasps, head snapping to the side. “Really? But you’re so smart?”

 

“I guess,” Klaus allows, shifting in embarrassment. “We were homeschooled and I don’t think anything daddy dearest taught was a state approved curriculum. Why?” He asks, propping himself up on his elbows.

 

Dave grimaces. “I dunno... I guess-“ He swallows and looks away. “I didn’t graduate from high school either,” he tells the stars.

 

Klaus freezes. He can tell this is important to Dave and- well, Klaus usually messes important things up. But he really likes Dave, so he swallows and gently grabs Dave’s hand with his own. “Why?”

 

“I- I was okay at school. Not the best but my grades probably could have gotten me into college. But... my _muter_ -my mom, that is- she passed when I was sixteen. My sister was eleven at the time and we didn’t have anybody else to take us in. So I dropped out and started working.”

 

Klaus doesn’t realize he should be saying something until Dave coughs awkwardly into his fist. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable-”

 

“No!” Klaus yelps, probably a little too loudly. “No, I just- I’m so sorry, Davey. Your sister must be so thankful. She’s lucky to have a big brother like you.”

 

“I don’t think she sees it that way,” Dave mutters into his lap.

 

Klaus frowns. “What do you mean?” He questions.

 

Dave grimaces and looks away. “She takes the _Torah_ very seriously and when she found out I was a fag-”

 

“Could you not use that word?”

 

“-sorry. Anyways. She was nineteen and walked in on me kissing a man and we haven’t spoken since,” he finishes, dismissive and calm.

 

His hand is trembling in Klaus’, though, so the skinny man presses a quick kiss to his knuckles. “I’m sorry she did that to you,” he whispers.

 

Dave twists his lips to the side. “It was probably for the best. She graduated college and is a teacher in a small town in Wisconsin now. She’s even engaged. I was probably just holding her back anyways.” He looks up then, blue eyes shimmering. “That’s what I do, Klaus. I find special people and I hold on so tight, I start to strangle them.”

 

“That’s...” Klaus uses his free hand to softly swipe at a stray tear on Dave’s cheek. “That’s not true, Davey. You’re the first person -the only person- I’ve ever loved.”

 

“Let’s talk about something else,” Dave mumbles, voice tight.

 

Klaus wants to fight about it. He wants to shout every reason that Dave is perfect at the top of his lungs, until the whole camp -hell, the whole world- knows exactly how perfect the other man is. Now doesn’t seem like that right time for that, though, so he tucks himself into Dave’s side and launches into a story about him and Ben getting stuck over night in a library. It has Dave laughing soon enough but... Klaus can’t forget the way Dave’s blue eyes had looked, all shimmering with tears, and he vows to keep that look as far from his lover’s face as possible.

 

 

 _~_   _Four_ ~  _Klaus’_ _251st_ _Day_ _in_ _Vietnam_ _~_

 

 

Dave has known his secret for less than two weeks when Klaus fucks up.

 

They’d just gone through a particularly rough skirmish and Klaus feels ready to jitter out of skin. He takes two Vicodin under Dave’s watchful eye and then, when the other man goes to grab them dinner, he has another and the last of the speed he has stashed in his canteen lid, guilt losing to his cravings. He also finishes the last of Manger’s moonshine, which he’d found after that man’s ghost had complained to Klaus about having died in the middle of making a good batch.

 

Speaking of Manger...

 

“Klaus, brother, you don’t look so good,” the ghost comments, hovering anxiously over Klaus’ cot. “Slow down.”

 

Klaus can only giggle. “Why won’t they leave?” He asks, pointing at the Vietnamese family in the corner, blown to hell and screaming and very much ruining his high.

 

“Just breathe,” Manger instructs, trying to pat Klaus on the shoulder and huffing when his hand phases through the man.

 

Klaus has the presence of mind to give a shudder. “I hate that. It’s cold. It took Ben years to get out of the habit.”

 

“Sorry,” Manger apologizes. “But I think-”

 

Whatever Manger was trying to say is cut off by Klaus leaning over and violently vomiting. When he’s done, he shakily wipes his mouth. “Think I fucked up,” he slurs to Manger-

 

Oh. Manger is gone. Damn. On the plus side, so is the ghost family in the corner, so that’s something.

 

Klaus doesn’t know how much longer he lays there, vomiting and then dry heaving and then just shaking but the next thing he knows, he’s being roughly shaken awake. “Klaus! Fuck! Klaus, wake up!”

 

“Daaaave,” Klaus giggles, slowly opening his eyes to find the man in question staring at him in alarm.

 

“What did you take?!” Dave demands, hands fluttering from Klaus’ shoulders to his cheeks. “Sunshine, look at me. What did you take?!”

 

He tries to sit up a little but his limbs won’t respond. The tent is spinning. It’d feel nice if his mouth didn’t taste so bad. Why does it taste bad? Oh, right. Vomit.

 

When Dave shakes him again, Klaus bats at his hands weakly. “Uh... booze. Pills.”

 

Dave swears and pulls Klaus into a sitting position and it makes Klaus laugh even though he knows it isn’t funny. “I need to know more, Klaus,” Dave commands, voice cracking.

 

“I dunno- dunno- Davey-”

 

And then there’s another voice. Klaus turns and sees Manger, flickering in and out of existence. He focuses on the man’s voice and tries to make sense of the words. “Three Vicodin, two hits of speed, about six ounces of moonshine.”

 

“Three... Vicodin... two... speed... little shine...” Klaus’ mouth doesn’t want to work right but judging by Dave’s reaction, the message gets across.

 

“Son of a- Klaus, baby, I need you breathe,” Dave is yelling. “Come on, Klaus-”

 

Everything goes black.

 

~_~

 

The next thing Klaus is aware of is a cool rag being dragged across his face.

 

He blinks awake and winces at the sunlight streaming into the open tent. “Ugh.”

 

Dave is sitting next to his cot, eyes red rimmed and mouth tight. “How do you feel?” He asks, voice overly calm.

 

“Like hell,” he croaks. “What happened?”

 

“You over-dosed,” Dave explains, staring straight ahead.

 

That makes Klaus shrink back a little. “Davey, I’m sorry.”

 

“I know, sunshine,” Dave whispers. And then, hesitantly, “have you thought about- never mind.”

 

And Klaus would love to let it go, he really, really would. But if anybody deserves his best, it’s Dave. Dave deserves everything he has to offer. So Klaus sticks his chin out a little and shifts to sit up. “You want me to get sober, don’t you?” He asks, trying to keep the quiver from his voice.

 

“I’m just worried about you-”

 

“No, you’re right,” Klaus cuts him off. “I should try.”

 

“I’m scared for you, Klaus. I love you,” Dave whispers. And Klaus knows he means it.

 

So he nods and plasters on his happiest smile and discreetly wipes his sweaty palms on the sheet before Dave notices. “Okay.”

 

~_~

 

Ten hours late and Klaus regrets every life choice he’s ever made.

 

He and Dave are supposed to be digging a trench on the south border of camp but in reality, Dave is doing the work of two men while Klaus dry heaves behind a tree and trembles with body aches.

 

Manger, lounging in the mud with the comfort of one no longer at the mercy of mosquitoes, snorts. “Keep puking, Spook, I think you missed a spot.”

 

“Oh, shut up,” Klaus finally snaps, stomping his foot like a child. “Jesus, you’re worse than Ben!”

 

Dave pauses in the trench, eyes wide. “Are you... talking to Manger?”

 

Klaus glares at the man in question, which to Dave is just thin air. “Yes. He won’t stop bitching,” he mutters.

 

“I’d move on if I didn’t think you two idiots needed my help,” is Manger’s response.

 

“Is he the only ghost here?” Dave asks, looking around for things he can’t see. When Klaus only shakes his head, Dave frowns and climbs out of the trench. “What else?”

 

He points at the family from last night. “Six there, a family from the the village last week.” Points over Dave’s shoulder. “The medic from the car bomb.” Points to his right. “And three more, the guys from the helicopter crash back in January.”

 

Dave goes pale. “If there’s any way I can help-” He’s immediately cut off by a dark laugh.

 

“You can give me my drugs back?” Klaus suggests sarcastically-

 

-Before heaving again, empty stomach protesting his sober state. Dave immediately rushes to his side and hisses at the feel of Klaus’ skin, clammy and cold against the muggy jungle air. “Shit, Klaus, we need to get you to the med tent.”

 

“For what?” Klaus manages around his chattering teeth. “This is exactly what withdraw is supposed to look like.”

 

Dave only whines high in his throat and holds Klaus that much tighter.

 

~_~

 

By dinner, he’s jittering and jerking back from the onslaught of screams that only he can hear and Dave is watching him with wary, miserable eyes.

 

“I’m proud of you,” he says, tone making it sound like more of an apology than encouragement.

 

Klaus rolls his eyes. “Great, thanks,” he mutters sarcastically.

 

Dave slumps back in his chair and Manger, perched on the table, shoots Klaus a disapproving glare. “You’re upsetting him,” he criticizes.

 

“Who asked you?” Klaus hisses. “Go jump off a ghost cliff.”

 

“Still Manger?” Dave clarifies, following Klaus’ eye line.

 

Klaus nods and pushes his mashed potatoes around with his spoon. When his stomach gurgles at the sight, he shoves his tray towards Dave. “Wanna finish it?”

 

Dave frowns. “I’d rather you finish it,” he sighs.

 

“Not happening,” Klaus mumbles, groaning in pain. “I can’t even- Fuck!”

 

He jerks back, chair clattering to the ground. He stumbles backwards a few steps, trips, and starts scrambling backwards on his hands. He can hear somebody yelling his name and others yelling for him to shut up, but-

 

“Klaus!” Screams Anna, body disfigured almost beyond recognition. “Klaus, something is wrong! We were on our way back from the village and our humvee must have ran over a bomb! Nobody will help me, Klaus!” She screams and claws at her own burning flesh and he can’t do anything but cry, paralyzed.

 

“No, no, no, no, no, no,” he whimpers. “Anna, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

 

He feels hands under his arms and around his chest, can feel himself being dragged away, and he lets it happen, curling in on himself and squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m sorry,” he cries again and prays that somebody will finally take pity on him. A gun shot sounds nice, or even a slit throat. Maybe a hanging, if they know how to tie the rope right-

 

Hands are touching his face, his mouth, demanding his attention. “Open up, baby, come on- good job, swallow- that’s right.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Klaus says again after he swallows down whatever had been shoved into his mouth on instinct alone.

 

“Don’t be sorry,” the voice murmurs as fingers start gently threading through his hair. “I’ve got you, sunshine.”

 

Klaus feels the beginnings of a high coming on and he breathes in relief. “I’m sorry,” is all he manages before the drugs and exhaustion pull him under.

 

~_~

 

“You’re an idiot,” is the first thing Klaus hears when he wakes up.

 

Manger, shuffling his ghost cards, is staring judgmentally at Klaus from the foot of the bed.

 

“You’re going to have to clarify,” Klaus quips as he stretches. “I do a lot of ‘idiot’ type stuff.”

 

The ghost rolls his eyes and points a finger at-

 

“Hey, Klaus,” Dave whispers. “How do you feel?”

 

Klaus smiles weakly at him. “About as shitty as you look. What’s with the gloom and doom eyebrows, bunny-cakes?” He asks, quickly dragging a fingertip over the frown lines of Dave’s face.

 

It earns him the smallest of laughs. “Just worried ‘bout you.”

 

“Don’t be,” Klaus assures him, patting him gently on the thigh. “I’ve been through worse.”

 

“But I’m supposed to be... I don’t know, your accountability partner or something,” Dave mumbles, looking down right miserable.

 

Klaus sits up in bed and frowns in confusion. “Did I... do something wrong?” He asks, reaching out to hold Dave’s hand.

 

Dave wipes at his eyes where unshed tears are gathering. “No, it was me. I’m too weak, Klaus. I should be strong enough to help you get clean. But you were crying and I just...”

 

“Oh.” When Dave trails off, the memories come back to Klaus. “I... saw Anna. You slipped me something when I had a panic attack.”

 

“I’m so sorry,” Dave manages, voice thick with tears.

 

Klaus presses a hand to his cheek. “Hey, don’t be like that-”

 

“You deserve someone better,” he all but sobs. “Someone who can help you.”

 

Klaus bites at his lip. “I don’t know how to do this, Dave,” Klaus admits. “But I do know that we love each other. We’ll figure this out. I’ll try harder next time, we’ll plan better,” he babbles, cupping Dave’s cheek.

 

“You deserve better,” he repeats, sounding so utterly broken, it leaves Klaus short of breath.

 

“But I only want you.”

 

“Oh, sunshine,” Dave exhales. “You have a very long track record of wanting things that aren’t good for you.”

 

That makes Klaus laugh, a broken giggle that seems to echo around the empty tent. He leans forward and Dave meets him halfway, their lips touching for the briefest of moments.

 

“We’ll figure it out,” he says again and thankfully, Dave nods in acceptance.

 

 

 _~_   _Five_ ~  _Klaus’_ _318th_ _day_ _in_ _Vietnam_ _~_

 

 

Despite Dave's occasional protests, he and Klaus continue on as they had been. Klaus is careful not to overdoes again and he tries not to let Dave see him do anything stronger than weed. They grow closer, sharing more and more secrets -and more and more kisses- in the quiet and dark moments the war allows them. But the other moments, the ones filled with shooting and running and death, are slowly growing worse and worse for the pair. With every battle they fight, more ghosts start to follow Klaus around. And Dave...

 

“You know,” Klaus points out on a rainy evening as they’re marching through the soaked jungle. “I don’t think I’ve seen you shoot your gun in... five weeks? Six?”

 

Dave looks a little embarrassed and adjust his pack. “Well. I don’t do a lot of shooting,” he explains, sounding shy.

 

Klaus smirks. “That’s what I just said.”

 

“Maybe I don’t like the idea of killing. Especially when my- when you can... see what happens after,” Dave answers, reluctant but serious.

 

“You don’t...” Klaus looks confused for a quick moment before a wide smile pulls at his face. “God, I love you.”

 

Dave squirms and glances down at the rifle hanging from his shoulder. “You should probably find someone else to watch your back,” he says with a guilty tone. “This battle we’re headed towards is supposed to be a real doozy. And I’m- well, before you showed up, I was notoriously our worst soldier. Can’t shoot for shit, even if I wanted to.”

 

“No can do, _mon_ _amie_ ,” Klaus teases.

 

That makes Dave smile back, even if his tone is still serious. “Really, Klaus, you’d be better off partnering with White or Boyle. They’re both way better at this whole... war thing,” he finishes lamely, gesturing around them.

 

“Maybe,” Klaus agrees, “but I only want you.”

 

And then he darts forward to press a lighting quick kiss to Dave’s cheek.

 

Manger, nearby as always, pretends to gag.

 

~_~

 

The battle is, in Dave’s words, a real doozy.

 

They’ve been huddled in the same trench for hours, laying down cover fire and brushing finger tips in the quiet moments to stay calm. It’s well after dark when Manger’s ghost lets out a shout of warning that has Klaus diving for cover, yanking Dave with him on instinct.

 

Klaus sits up a little and winces. “Christ on a cracker, that was a close one, huh, Dave?”

 

Dave doesn’t answer.

 

His eyes are wide and his face is pale and when he opens his mouth, all that comes out is a soft gasp.

 

“Dave?! Dave!” Klaus quickly flips the other man onto his back and finds- a red, wet hole where Dave’s stomach used to be. “Dave!”

 

“Told ya...” Is what falls out of Dave’s mouth, lips twisting up in a wry grin.

 

Klaus chokes on a sob. “Medic! I need a medic!” He yells violently.

 

Dave reaches out and gently rubs a thumb down Klaus’ cheek. “Love you. I love you, baby-”

 

“Don’t say goodbye,” Klaus exclaims, looking around in panic. “It wasn’t a direct hit, we’ll get you a medic and you’ll be fine!”

 

“We’re a day into this shit show, sunshine. Nobody’s coming. I’m sorry-” Dave coughs and spits blood into Klaus’ face, heavy red flecks that have him recoiling back in shock.

 

And it’s enough, just enough, to jerk Klaus into the right frame of mind. He quickly wraps his jacket around Dave’s middle, tosses everything he can aside -both of their packs, guns, supply belts, everything but their canteens- grabs Dave under the armpits, and starts dragging. It’s a long and muddy trek through the war ravaged jungle and Klaus stumbles and falls more often than not, but he doesn’t stop.

 

By the time he reaches the medical tent, Dave is long unconscious but his heart is still beating, which is all Klaus needs.

 

“Medic!” He yells at the top of his lungs as he bursts into camp. “I need a medic!”

 

Two men come running from the tent and evaluate the situation, easing Dave out of Klaus’ grip and into their practiced hold.

 

“We’ve got a GSW, stomach. Possible casualty, need a rep team and blood,” one man yells as they push into the tent.

 

There’s a lot of commotion and Klaus allows himself to be shoved to the back, praying to the god that he’s never believed in that somebody here will be able to help Dave. After what feels like hours -what maybe is hours, if the rising sun is any indication- a doctor makes his way over to Klaus solemnly.

 

His eyes say all that Klaus needs to know, but he seems to think words are called for anyways. “He’s alive... for now. If we were in an actual hospital, he’d have a chance, but here... I’m sorry, son.”

 

Klaus spends the next half an hour sobbing and then another half an hour rocking back and forth by Dave’s bedside.

 

“Spook, you’ve gotta say your goodbyes,” Manger says, appearing at some point and crouching beside him, face grim.

 

“No,” Klaus shakes his head furiously. “No, there’s still a chance. He just needs a hospital.”

 

Manger sighs. “What are you gonna do? Teleport him to some big city surgery center?”

 

Klaus’ eyes go wide with realization. “Son of a fucking bitch,” he gasps before bolting up.

 

He sprints to the supply truck and digs through the back with a singleminded purpose until he emerges with a once familiar black case and darts back into the medical tent. He flashes Manger a quick smile, grabs Dave’s hand, twists the little dials on the front of the case and-

 

There’s a quick flash of blue and suddenly the Vietnam War is short two more soldiers.

 

 

 _~_   _Plus_ ~  _Dave’s_ _1st_ _day_ _in_ _2019_ _~_

 

 

Dave Katz is a lot of things. A good card player, a bad soldier, a lapsed Jew, and a flaming queer, just to name a few.

 

When he wakes up, however, the only thing he is is horribly, horribly sore.

 

“Holy fuck,” he grunts and blinks his eyes open. And then- “Holy fuck!”

 

Inches from Dave’s face is a youthful, blonde woman with an almost comically neutral smile on her painted lips. “Hello, David. How do you feel?”

 

He doesn’t answer at first, eyes swiveling to take in his surroundings. He’s in a clean, white room, obviously some kind of medical facility, dressed in bland linen pants and with clean bandages around his stomach. “I feel... confused. Where I am?” He asks, sitting up and wincing.

 

“The Hargreeves residence,” she tells him mildly.

 

“Hargreeves?!” Dave gasps, first in shock and then in pain. “Is Klaus here? Is he okay?”

 

The woman’s head tilts to an odd angle. “Yes, he’s quite fine. Very worried about you, of course. He and his siblings are out dealing with a little... problem,” she finishes.

 

“What kind of problem? Are we even still in ‘Nam?” He questions, heart thudding in his chest. “I want to see Klaus!”

 

The woman smiles again, unsettling in its calmness, and fiddles with something behind Dave. “That sounds wonderful. You just rest now.”

 

And then... Dave... is fading...

 

~_~

 

The next time Dave wakes up, it’s to chapped lips lightly pressing against his cheek.

 

“I’m here, Davey,” whispers an achingly familiar voice.

 

His eyes flutter open and in front of him- “Hey, sunshine. Long time no see,” he slurs.

 

Klaus is right there, green eyes sparkling with mirth. “And ain’t you a sight to behold. Let me tell ya, sugarplum, being alive really suits you.”

 

“Right back at ya,” Dave replies, pushing himself up. “What... what happened?”

 

Klaus shrugs and smiles his signature Klaus smirk. “Well, remember when I told you that you’re the only one I want?” He asks vaguely- and somewhat nervously.

 

“Which time?” Dave quips, a sudden warmth flooding his chest.

 

Klaus licks his lips. “Well... all of them. I really meant it. And I hope you did to, ‘cause.. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me, baby.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

 

~_~_~_~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! Please let me know if you want more additions to this series with alive Dave and Klaus in the future.


End file.
